


Disaster

by AlexisGreen (thealexmachina)



Series: Summer Heatwave [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cuffs, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealexmachina/pseuds/AlexisGreen
Summary: Final prompt fill for July Smut Challenge, and a completed fill for vorchagirl, who gave me a choice - this one is for 'Disaster' and Ryder x Kandros. Hope you like it.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Final prompt fill for July Smut Challenge, and a completed fill for vorchagirl, who gave me a choice - this one is for 'Disaster' and Ryder x Kandros. Hope you like it.

Sara ends the day in a much better place than this morning. Barely three days after the battle for Meridian, the number of decisions that are thrown her way increases each time she leaves her quarters. Much of today has been a disaster, from arguments with Tann regarding her choice for ambassador to supply routes barely set up weeks ago and already disrupted by wildlife on Eos, to krogans going missing after chasing the sand worm on Elaaden. The evening though... the evening makes everything better.  
  
Hands at her back in APEX-issued restraints, breasts crushed on the cold prefab of Kandros’ desk, Sara savours the thrust of his hips. Each snap drives him deeper, and he goes faster, harder, until her feet lose purchase of the ground and she’s hitched halfway across the desk, pushed face down, unable to move, unable to do anything but take it. Her body happily goes along, focused just on the feel of him inside, ridges along his cock rubbing folds in ways no one has done before. Her mind’s not far in catching up, a blessed break from being in charge, enjoying the flood of endorphins she’s come to associate with her boyfriend and their private time.

A rather rough shove pulls a scream out of her, one she remembers too late to suppress. It makes Tiran laugh above her, leaning closer to lick her ear. “Should I have gagged you, as well?”

She whines as his cowl presses into her shoulder blades; the pressure changes the angle of his body hammering into her, and Tiran’s hand covers her mouth before the pitch of her voice raises to alarming levels. He keeps pounding into her as Sara dissolves into a bone-shaking orgasm, biting into the velvet hide of his hand to muffle a shout.

In retribution, Tiran pulls out and kneels behind her, cock dripping their mixed pleasure on the floor. Strong hands hold her in place, pussy spread in front of him, and he pauses to admire the spasms of her body, lax everywhere except between her thighs. As soon as she stops quaking, his tongue slips out to taste her, in wicked lashes, agnostic to the jerk her body gives, taut on the heels of a fresh orgasm.

He doesn’t let up, not even when she starts cursing him, eyes shut, hands struggling in cuffs, until her ecstasy floods his tongue. His cock replaces it in time to feel her tightening and he resumes his pounding, merciless. And with utter disregard for anyone listening. Holding onto her, one hand pinning her shoulder, the other pulling her hip close, he pours himself into her welcome body, spine straight, but knees weak. He stays inside her for a while, his come pooling beneath their joined bodies, mandibles slack where he rests his head on her shoulder.

“Suppose tomorrow’s headline will be 'Head of Nexus Security blows Pathfinder’s mind',” he jokes, separating with a groan to drop in the chair behind the desk.

“Shut up, asshole,” Sara snorts, face down, too spent to move yet.

“Love you too, honey,” he shoots back, admiring her body still on display on his work surface. “But I’m definitely gagging you next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me wings. (Think Red Bull but without the chemicals.) Also, please go and read the rest of the stories in the collection, some truly amazing stuff (and smut) - I'm almost sorry to post the 70th work in the collection, as total 69 works looked pretty appropriate. Much love to all.


End file.
